Tsuri Baka Nisshi
Details *'Title:' 釣りバカ日誌 *'Title (romaji):' Tsuri Baka Nisshi / Tsuribaka Nisshi *'Title (English):' Free and Easy: The Rookie Densuke Hamasaki *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Comedy Season 1 *'Tagline:' 新入社員 浜崎伝助 / Shinnyu Shain Hamasaki Densuke *'Episodes:' 8 plus special *'Viewership ratings:' 7.88% (SP 7.5%) *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Oct-23 to 2015-Dec-11 (SP 2017-Jan-02) *'Air time:' Friday 20:00 (SP Monday 21:00) *'Theme song:' Watashitachi Rookies by DISH Synopsis Hamasaki Densuke had just landed a job at one of the major construction firm, Suzuki Kensetsu. He is assigned to the Sales Department's 3rd Team, where he reports to Sasaki Kazuo. Densuke is crazy about fishing, and one day, he befriended an old man, Suzuki Ichinosuke, who was just as fanatical about fishing as he is. They exchanged contact numbers, and become fishing buddies. Unbeknownst to Densuke, the old man is actually the President of Suzuki Kensetsu... by TV Tokyo User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Hamada Gaku as Hamasaki Densuke *Nishida Toshiyuki as Suzuki Ichinosuke *Hirose Alice as Kobayashi Michiko *Fukikoshi Mitsuru as Sasaki Kazuo *Suruga Taro as Suzuki Masayuki *Ichige Yoshie as Suzuki Hisae *Sakakibara Ikue as Hamasaki Toshiko *Hayama Shono as Uozumi Shintaro *Kitaro as Kobayashi Heita *Tanabe Momoko as Kobayashi Kaoru *Ibu Masato as Akiyama Tetsuo *Atsushi (敦士) as Yamaguchi Yuji *Morita Kanro (森田甘路) as Ohara Mamoru *Miura Riki as Iwami Satoshi *Satoi Kenta as Sadamatsu Akio *Nadaka Tatsuo as Okamoto Nobutaka *Ino Manabu (猪野学) as Ueki Yuichi *Ono Ryo as Nogami Keiichi Guests *Takeda Tetsuya as Asamoto Shinichiro (ep1) *Mayama Akihiro as Takashi (ep1) *Emoto Akira as Akutsu Kumakichi (ep2) *Morioka Yutaka (森岡豊) as Akutsu Shoji (ep2) *Nakagoshi Noriko as Miyamoto Aya (ep3) *Suzuki Chinami as Kurata Shiori (ep4) *Owada Shinya as Kurata Shintaro (ep4) *Yamaguchi Shogo (山口翔悟) as Maeda Takuya (ep4) *Ishiguro Ken as Kobayashi Shuzo (Michiko's father) (ep8) *Higa Manami as Yajima Aki (SP) *Arakawa Yoshiyoshi as Yajima Kenji (SP) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Manga by Yamasaki Juzo (やまさき十三), illustrated by Kitami Keninchi (北見けんいち) *'Screenwriter:' Sato Kumiko (佐藤久美子), Yamaoka Junpei (山岡潤平) *'Chief Producer:' Okabe Shinji (岡部紳二) *'Producer:' Asano Futoshi (浅野太), Saito Hiroyuki (斉藤寛之), Takeuchi Eko (竹内絵唱) *'Director:' Asahara Yuzo (朝原雄三), Kodama Norihisa (児玉宣久), Ishikawa Katsumi (石川勝己) *'Music:' Nobuta Kazuo (信田かずお) Season 2 *'Tagline:' 新米社員 浜崎伝助 / Shinmai Shain Hamasaki Densuke *'Episodes:' 8 plus special *'Viewership ratings:' 5.64% *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Apr-21 to 2017-Jun-16 (SP 2019-Jan-04) *'Air time:' Friday 20:00 *'Theme song:' I'm FISH by DISH Synopsis Hamasaki Densuke is now in his third year at the big construction company Suzuki Construction. His enthusiasm for fishing reinforces his lovable character and he now has a bizarre mentoring relationship with his company president Suzuki Ichinosuke whom he calls Su-san. This time, the commotion that he creates with his boss Sasaki Kazuo, the eternal mid-level manager, and other employees escalates, and a strong, handsome rival emerges and edges into Hama-chan's relationship with his girlfriend Kobayashi Michiko. -- Jdrama Weblog Cast *Hamada Gaku as Hamasaki Densuke *Nishida Toshiyuki as Suzuki Ichinosuke *Hirose Alice as Kobayashi Michiko *Fukikoshi Mitsuru as Sasaki Kazuo *Ichige Yoshie as Suzuki Hisae *Sakakibara Ikue as Hamasaki Toshiko *Urai Kenji as Hujioka Yuichiro *Hayama Shono as Uozumi Shintaro *Kitaro as Kobayashi Heita *Tanabe Momoko as Kobayashi Kaoru *Ibu Masato as Akiyama Tetsuo *Atsushi (敦士) as Yamaguchi Yuji *Morita Kanro (森田甘路) as Ohara Mamoru *Miura Riki as Iwami Satoshi *Nadaka Tatsuo as Okamoto Nobutaka *Ino Manabu (猪野学) as Ueki Yuichi *Ono Ryo as Nogami Keiichi *Hamano Kenta as Onoue Kazuo (ep2) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Manga by Yamasaki Juzo (やまさき十三), illustrated by Kitami Keninchi (北見けんいち) *'Screenwriter:' Sato Kumiko (佐藤久美子), Yamaoka Junpei (山岡潤平) *'Chief Producer:' Yamaga Tatsuya *'Producer:' Asano Futoshi (浅野太), Saito Hiroyuki (斉藤寛之), Takeuchi Eko (竹内絵唱) *'Director:' Asahara Yuzo (朝原雄三), Kodama Norihisa (児玉宣久), Ishikawa Katsumi (石川勝己) *'Music:' Nobuta Kazuo (信田かずお) External Links *Season 1 official site *Season 2 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2019 Category:TV Tokyo